Methods for the production of urea from ammonia and carbon dioxide in a urea plant are known. Such a method is for instance known from WO 2009/141344. The urea plant may comprise a high pressure stripper, a high pressure carbamate condenser and a pool condenser or a pool reactor. The method may be based on the so called n=2 heat integration concept in which heat supplied to the urea plant is used twice. The steam is used to heat the stripper. After recovering the heat in the high pressure carbamate condenser, pool condenser or pool reactor, the heat is re-used in the form of low pressure steam in other process sections in the urea plant, or is (partially) exported to users outside of the urea plant.
Due to the increasing costs of energy, thus also the increasing costs for producing urea from ammonia and carbon dioxide, improving the energy efficiency of urea plants is desirable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the production of urea from ammonia and carbon dioxide in a urea plant. More in particular an object of the invention is to provide a method for the production of urea from ammonia and carbon dioxide in a urea plant that operates with reduced energy consumption.